Period
by behappy101
Summary: A reality of female life not observed in Twilight. DARK EDWARD. Mature themes.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer**: All characters and settings in this FanFiction belong to Stephanie Meyer. Nothing belongs to me, save this small improv idea.

**A/N**: This is just a thought about what might happen if Twilight had included the reality of _That Time of Month_. duhduhduh. Usually don't write this kind of stuff but only version that pooped out of my head. Enjoy!

**Warning**: Slightly darker side of our beloved Edward.

**Period**

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

The pain wasn't going away.

Bella clutched her midsection and groaned. Her night in a nutshell had consisted of flopping around in various positions in her half-conscious state, praying that perhaps this imploding feeling would subside. Moaning aloud she shifted, turning her face into her pillow and taking deep breaths, mentally trying to calm herself.

_Stop_, she pleaded.

The pain wasn't relenting, digging through her insides and burning to the high heaven. _Burning_? It surely felt that way she thought bitterly to herself.

_Stomachache_? Bella shifted sides once again this time to lie on her right, remembering in her health class the teacher mentioning that the human stomach churns clockwise, doing so to try and ease up some of the pain. To her dismay it didn't.

_Perhaps it was the pasta I served last night._ _It was only a few days old…_ she remembered how Charlie didn't seem to mind at all at its strange crustiness.

Charlie. He never seemed to mind anything nowadays. Bella was glad to not have the overprotective father figure, making new life in the town even more of a hassle. Fortunately, today was fishing day, leaving time for her and Edward to visit.

A flash of pain warped her vision, stealing the breath from her lungs and forcing her into fetal. It was then that she felt the fluid running between her legs.

Startled, Bella sat up, throwing off her comforter to find an angry red bloodstain marked into her sheet. _Oh…_ she sort of half smiled, scolding herself for worrying so much. Realizing the cause of her pain she relaxed slightly, unused to the normal cycle of teenage girls.

She stood slowly, standing awkwardly in a hunched position to subside the pain as began to gather up her dirty sheets. Bella vaguely remembered the conversation she had with her doctor back in Phoenix. 'Natural' he said. 'Completely natural to have a menstrual cycle twice a year,' he said.

_Natural_. Bella laughed at the word. Nothing in her life was natural, not even her period. Due to low amounts of protein in her body, Bella's body only conjured her period every four to five months, which, on the bright side gave her a lower chance of getting ammonia. This lack of her cycle also gave her less time of actual bleeding, lasting only for three to four days. _Lucky Me_.

Walking awkwardly to the bathroom in her soiled pajama bottoms, Bella stripped herself waist down and quickly changed into fresh underwear and a pad, one of a few stocked in the house. She never had a need for many.

_I need to get a shower before Edward arrives_, she thought. _My hair still smells like silly string from Alice's party_. Bella grimaced as she remembered the onslaught of the multi-colored foam from the Cullen clan. Parties with them always escalated into an adrenaline rush that was hard to come down from. Edward had planned for her and him to go to the meadow today. Bella refused to smell like that horrid material when Edward was with her.

Edward and his awkwardness around Bella had finally gone away, accepting Bella to be the freakishly accepting person that she was. _Finally_.

Making her way downstairs limping, she disposed of her sheets, underwear, and bottoms into the hamper, readying them to soak to prevent stains. She made a face as she compared herself to Quasimodo and his hunch. Whilst searching for the detergent she found to her dismay that there was none left. "Oh!" she remembered, "I got some last week... I hid it under my bed." _God forbid Charlie should find it and try to embark on doing laundry again_. Bella shuddered. Too many blue pairs of socks were the result of that day.

Making her way up the stairs, Bella began to imagine her day with Edward in the meadow. It would be her last time to see him for a couple days before he and Jasper went hunting. Bella was starting to become familiar with their excursion timeline, learning to give extra space to him when she was around him during the few days beforehand. She smiled as she remembered their last time in the meadow. She wondered how they had progressed so far as a couple, not quite fathoming how Edward could stand being near her and her blood.

Realization hit her like a car.

_Edward_.

She missed the next step on the stairs, which sent her face-first into the top landing. Pain from her cramps were forgotten, as wave of horror rose within her. Scrambling from her clumsiness she wondered why she didn't think of it before. _I've never had to worry about it before_, she thought in her panic. _Blood_…

Bolting for her bedroom door she wondered how long it would be before he arrived. Nearly falling through her threshold, Bella clawed for the door before shutting it behind her. She fumbled with the lock and leaned back on her heels to fall to her back on the door.

Not long.

Edward looked as if he had just come through the window, wind-blown hair and a sharp fall scent wafted its way to her nostrils. His jeans were slightly wrinkled, probably from his run and his black shirt rested snuggly across his chest, visible by his unbuttoned jacket which was tailored perfectly for his broad shoulders. He was beautiful as always as his face held her favorite smirk and his eyes their topaz shine. Neither lasted long however.

His smile fell slowly, as she watched his cheeks loose their tightness and as Edward's perfect teeth were slowly hidden from sight as his pale lips covered them. His nostrils flared, _Probably taking in the smell of my blood_… Bella thought in horror. His skin seemed even paler than usual, perhaps it was just her imagination. She risked a glance further up at his face, instantly wishing that she did not. Bella saw in his slowly retreating topaz eyes his hunger, which only heightened her panic.

"E-Edward?"

Bella watched in horror as his neck gave a sharp snap, rolling over his shoulders, closing his eyes and barely giving Bella a glance of his teeth. Bella had hardly realized she was holding her breath when she watched his eyelids for any movement. His head was positioned down. He was not breathing.

A small smile came to his features, but not one that she was at all accustomed to. It was dark and morbid, glaringly beautiful given the situation. A small exhale of air from his lips could have been mistaken for a cough, but she knew better. It was a laugh.

In one sharp, single movement, Edward opened his eyes. Pitch black greeted her vision. His pupils seemed to overtake his eyes, darkening any hope that he might be able to contain his hunger. To Bella's utmost horror, he was not looking into her eyes, but directly between her legs.

The exchange never lasted more than a few seconds.

"Charlie isn't home."

His voice startled her, stealing her breath, it was deeper than usual and held a rough huskiness that she wasn't accustomed to. She shook her head, even though it wasn't a question. He didn't glance up from her thighs to see her response, he didn't need to. Edward knew that Charlie wasn't home.

In a flash, Edward had flown out the window, returning promptly with the soiled sheets stained with blood that she had disposed of in the laundry room this morning. He stared at them for a long while, looking for all the world as if he would die without them.

"You bleed."

"Y-Yes." Her voice cracked.

"You've…" His neck gave a sharp snap again. "You've never bled before."

"No." She was crying.

He lifted the sheets to his face to inhale deeply. Bella watched in horror as he lowered the sheet, leaving his chin coated in blood. _Her blood_. She backed herself up as far against the door as she could. He grinned.

_Fear. _

She had never felt it before around him.

She had never had any reason to fear him.

But now, standing in close proximity to a hungry vampire alone in her own home, bleeding from her most private areas…

She had _every_ reason to fear him.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: **_Slightly darker than I intended. Whoops. Review if you please, if you don't… don't. cry Just a random improv idea for this story…seeing as it wasn't addressed in the novel…


	2. No Longer There

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Disclaimer**_**: I own nothing.**

_**A/N**_**: Some people have brought to my attention that the issue of Bella's period has already been explained or dealt with by Stephanie Meyer. Somehow I didn't catch it. This is a purely fictional story and if the timeline or the statements made in my story are incorrect, I apologize. I guess there are other authors who have wrote stories similar to this and if mine resembles theirs in any way, it was not meant to for I have not read them. Thank you!**

**A few of my lovely reviewers also pointed out to me that due to Bella's lack of a cycle it would give her a lower chance of getting **_**anemia**_**. Not ammonia. (smacks head into convenient wall). Thank you for catching that!**

**My portrayal of Edward is giving people the willies, but not to fear! This chapter he returns to a kind-of normal state… somewhat…ish. Okay, not really. (evil laugh)**

_**Warning**_**: Again, darker Edward, and this chapter will start getting into that M rating. Can't say I didn't warn you! DARK.**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period**_

**Chapter 2: No Longer There**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella stood frozen, plastered to the door with her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Her abdomen still ached but she was positive that the pain was not just from the cramps but her horror as well. She briefly considered running, but dismissed it. There was no escape from him.

From the window, a small breeze came through, making her fresh pajama pants billow slightly and giving her goose bumps. Vulnerability was not an emotion that Bella ever felt around him. She shivered and stole another glance at him.

Edward was still clutching the sheet in his hand, his chin smeared in her blood. Nausea came to her at the sight of it. His shoulders were arched back but his stomach caved in, feet in an awkward stance that she was sure she had seen before. His eyes were still black and his teeth barely visible when she realized what he was doing.

_He's holding himself back_.

Bella couldn't stop the tears that came. The situation was so hopeless and foreign that she had no idea what to do. Her carefully constructed life with this vampire was falling apart at the seams. She couldn't fathom any possible situation in which they would come out of this without harm. _Or without death_.

Edward seemed to notice her despair, cautiously taking a steps closer to her small frame. He wasn't altogether himself yet and each step closer brought a fresh wave of her scent. His neck jerked again, forcing a sob from Bella's lips.

The sob stopped Edward from furthering his approach. He was only a stride away from her now. His conscious was clearer when he saw her face. In her eyes was a sadness and fear that he wished to never bring about in her. _Don't ever fear me… if anything else I should do, please don't ever be afraid…_

Edward's next action startled Bella into an audible gasp. She had to look down when he fell to his knees barely hearing his next words.

"I'm so _sorry_ Bella."

"E-Edward?"

He reached his strong hands out and wrapped them around her pajama pants, pulling her forward until his face was buried into her thighs, mumbling quietly to himself and shaking with his forced control over his instinct to bite her.

"…so sorry… sorry, forgive me Bella…"

Bella's body froze. His face moved restlessly against her, breathing in her scent and still asking for forgiveness. His hands were active, clutching at her thighs and stomach.

His actions galvanized unfamiliar responses in her body. There was the fear, yes, but his mouth and chin pressing between her legs made her feel weak and strange, causing the act of standing to become increasingly difficult. He shifted his head again and his nose pressed directly against…

_Oh…_

She couldn't stop her legs this time from giving, but even when they did, his hold on her left her in a still upright position. She glanced down to see his face, inhaling deeply still with closed eyes. The blood from his chin had rubbed off onto her pants. She realized that he was rubbing his face into her womb, inhaling the blood that had undoubtedly collected there.

Her channel contracted painfully and she gave a small cry. Edward's head snapped up to see the source of the reaction. She wished instantly he had not.

His eyes were now completely overcome with hunger, blackest night could not compare to the darkness his eyes revealed. His skin was even paler than usual, nearly transparent. The skin over his knuckles was stretched tightly, clutching her pant legs and holding them secure. He let out his first exhale through his nose, hot air bombarding her thighs and surfacing for the first time, her feeling of… _want_.

A low moan escaped from her. _How had this situation come to this?_ Her fear was still her dominating emotion but… she was sure she had never felt this much need before. Kisses was all he would offer her and now,

his face pushed harder, his lips moving faster.

Bella couldn't stand it. The pain from her cycle and the feeling in her womb were too much for her to handle.

"No!" She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tried to force his head back, away from her blood and away from this feeling. He hardly budged. She started pounding at his shoulders in her first real attempt to fight back against him in this state.

His hands moved so quickly it made her ill. Each of her wrists were held in his grip, holding painfully fast and to where she was blinking to contain her tears. He looked up.

And grinned at her.

_Terror._ "Stop Edward!"

"Now, now," he cooed. His voice no longer belonged to Edward. He was now a vampire. He was now a vampire who wanted _blood_. His grip tightened. She flinched. "Stay with me love."

Bella suddenly was reminded of Victoria and Edward's battle. Edward's seductive and convincing voice, coaxing Victoria back into their fight before he… killed her. A flash of Victoria's burning remains brought about a new resolve to fight back within Bella.

She struggled and flailed about, trying to relinquish his hold. He could have laughed at her but he just continued to smile at her attempts. Her last desperate attempt was to simply call him back to her.

"EDWARD!"

But Edward was no longer with her. Edward was gone, consumed by his love's blood and his lust for it.

Edward wasn't coming back. And it was guaranteed Bella wasn't prepared for what he had in store for her next.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**A/N:**_** O.o Hey, I said it was dark. Thank you for reading, I know it is extremely dark but this is the only way that it came to me. Sorry! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please continue to do so if you desire! (wink wink nudge nudge) Say no more? HAHA! Please tell me you got that joke.**

**Thank you all! I'll try and update soon!**

**Review… do it.**


	3. Gone

Period 3: Gone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I've been terribly ill lately. And yet, my love for you all outweighs the barfness of the situation. (haha) The only cure for me would be reviews… (cough-hint-cough). Speaking of which, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I never expected so many people to read and enjoy it. I would be beside myself with happiness if I wasn't in the fetal position. (barf).**

**This chapter is considerably longer then my other ones, a few reviewers requested it be longer so, ta-da.**

**Warning: This chapter is also **_**darker**_**. Yes… bolded **_**and**_** italicized. I mean it. I love Edward but in this chapter he gets creepy. Some of you are scared for Bella, not to fear…yet. **

**Give me a surplus of reviews and perhaps I'll update tomorrow! If I'm not throwing up to high heaven. **

_**Read and enjoy!**_** (But also beware)**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period **_

_**Chapter 3: Gone**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_Edward laughed loudly and joyously as he threw Bella over his shoulder, preparing to take off into a run, ignoring her giggles of protest._

"_Put me down! Edward? Are you listening to me?" She mock complained in her fit of laughter. In response Edward balanced her closer to his neck to free up his right hand just to reach up far enough to her side and squeeze._

"_Edward!" Bella shrieked. Her legs began to flail about, loosing her loss of air supply from her laughter and exertion to release herself from his grip._

"_Yes love?" He inquired seductively. He almost sounded innocent. Bella knew better._

"_P-put me… d-down!" She laughed breathlessly. Unable to unhinge her legs from his strong grasp. _

"_Can't hear you love. Mind speaking up?" He rang back at her._

_If her face wasn't so twisted in a pained and hurt smile, she would have given him her dirtiest look. Not that she would be able to muster anything that didn't hold the love that she held for him in her eyes. Her everything. Her protector. Her…_

"_Edward!" she shrieked. "Edward…" now she sounded exasperated, "p-please…"_

"_Oh fine," he paused, flashing her his signature smile, "Go ahead and ruin my fun." He gripped both hands around her waist and lifted her down from his shoulder. When her feet hit the ground, he didn't release her._

_Bella looked into his eyes, his topaz shinning eyes and couldn't fathom why he chose her. He was so perfect in everyway she could imagine, 'even in teasing' she thought sarcastically. If the world was falling down around her, he would save her. If the rest of the world turned their back on her, he would be there. If she was in any danger, he would make her feel safe._

_Safe._

"_I love you."_

_He would make her feel safe._

_She leaned up on her tiptoes to indicate that she wanted a kiss from him. He willingly obliged with a large grin plastered to his face. Their bodies locked as they held each other. _

_Safe…_

_Yes, he would make her feel safe._

_He pulled away to inhale at her shampoo. He always mentioned that he liked it. Bella held him as tight as she could._

'_Be there to catch me Edward.' She thought, going in for another kiss._

'_There isn't anyone else who can.'_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_There isn't anyone else who can._

She knew that now. Even Jacob couldn't pick up all of the pieces of her heart like Edward could. '_I wouldn't hurt her_.' Bella closed her eyes and remembered his voice, full of pain and hatred. Would he? Could Jacob ever harm her?

She didn't think so, '_But then again,_' she thought with a sob, '_I never thought that Edward would be capable of harming me either.'_

Her wrists ached painfully as she tried to suppress her cries of agony. Edward's hold on her felt like she had stone handcuffs wrapped around her, unbreakable and unyielding. His black gaze was still trained on her face, holding a horrible morbid smile that she knew did not belong to him.

No, even though it was his face and body inflicting this torture upon her, she was fully aware that this person kneeling before her was not the man she loved.

The man she loved was gone.

A terrible stinging assaulted her hands, prickling her fingers with such force she was surprised to find that she wasn't being stabbed with needles when she looked down. The source of the stinging came from Edward's release of her wrists, blood flowing back into the extremities at an alarming and constant rate.

She brought her fingers to her face, examining them as she watched the blood blot and change the pigment of her skin, slowly becoming the pinkish color that the rest of her body held.

Edward all this time had not moved from his position before her thighs and she wondered what it was that was going through his mind. Her hope of escape or reviving her own Edward were out the window, leaving her completely to the mercy of whatever he chose to do to her.

To Bella's dismay, she didn't have to wait long to find out.

In one fluid and swift motion, Edward's arms encircled her hips, lifting her away from the safety of the ground and forcing her torso to bend over his back, his cold shoulder pressing painfully into where her cramps continued to contract.

Bella's back was on her bed before she realized that he had put her down. He did it so quickly that the nausea from flying through the air didn't register until a few seconds afterward.

She felt a fresh wave of blood pass by her lips, startling her and making her squirm. It didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

His neck snapping back informed Bella that he was indeed having the hardest time controlling himself. His teeth were bared towards the ceiling, and she noticed for the first time, a large protruding bulge in his trousers. He looked towards the heavens for help. They didn't offer him any.

Bella's pajama pants were fiercely ripped from her body, the cold air assaulting her body and giving her goosebumps. _No_. She struggled to scoot up towards the headboard on her bed. Before she could, Edward seized her ankles, dragging her body effortlessly to the edge of the bed, her backside on the edge with her legs bent, ankles still in grasp.

Bella would have blushed at the position she was in, legs open with her knees bent with Edward in between them, if she wasn't so frightened for her life. He was no longer smiling. In fact, he looked _angry_. She remained as still as possible, her chest uncontrollably heaving with her sobs.

"Bella."

She didn't move.

"Bella." His hand left her ankle to ghost up her thigh to her underwear.

"Love." His index finger found the lining of her underwear between her thighs.

"Bella." His finger wriggled its way under the fabric, touching the pad and brushing against her lips.

She shrieked through her sobs. _God no… not that feeling._

"_Mine_."

With only his finger, her underwear tore and was removed from her body, leaving her completely bare from the waist down. Blood was now flowing freely between her thighs, the smell permeating the air and galvanizing Bella's gag reflex.

For a moment nothing happened. But then she felt his hands at her chest, tearing her tank top down the middle and letting the remains of it fall to either side of her, the straps still clinging to her shoulders. Her attempt to cover herself up was halted when she felt his face push into her stomach.

She dared not move.

His harsh breathing and his hands clasping the sheets beneath her told her that Edward was inhaling her scent.

Bella had never felt so exposed before. She was completely bare for him now, her body to his doings. _Is this what it would have been like?_ She wondered_. If we were… joined before he changed me?_ She shuddered and remembered that this would have happened eventually. It was only a matter of time before her cycle was upon her.

His face pressing into her stomach resulted in his broad chest resting just against her opening. Every now and then his head would shift, causing the fabric of his shirt to rub in her most intimate regions. This unfamiliar contact to Bella caused small gasps to emit from her lips.

Bella was suddenly very dizzy and disoriented. She was overcome with a morbid desire to move her hips. _No!_ Her body quivered from controlling her lack of movement.

She felt him smile against her stomach.

"Are you enjoying this Bella?" The huskiness of his voice must have increased ten-fold. Edward pushed his chest more fully between her legs and slowly scooted upward. Bella took in short stuttering breaths. Her body was shaking uncontrollably now. She shook her head frantically.

"Don't lie love. I can _smell_ you."

Bella froze.

Edward rose up a bit on his hands, his feet still standing on the other side of the bed with Bella trapped beneath him. She glanced down and noticed two things at once. One: that his shirt was now stained in her blood at the chest, and two: his jeans were protruding into a bulge where no doubt, he had become exited. Another sob escaped her. _God what a horrible situation_.

Edward replaced both of his hands on her ankles, absentmindedly working his way up her calves, pausing in places to rub and stimulate. She closed her legs together, trying to avoid his invasive hands. It didn't matter, a second later he wrenched them open, further apart then before. Bella's back arched off the bed in pain, cringing at the tightness of her muscles and her inflexibility.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He sounded like he was scolding her. His black eyes were now nearly animalistic in their hunger. His voice was so deep now that she could feel the low vibration through her body. His fingers continued their assent.

"S-stop Edward."

He didn't.

"E-Edward?"

Her voice was breathless now, overcome with a tingling in her belly that was causing her to become dizzy. She thought that she would faint. His fingers circled higher, higher, higher…

"EDWARD!"

Edward's fingers were now on her, stroking up and down along her lips, back and forth, collecting her blood and causing a significant amount of squirming and high moans to come from Bella. His second hand was at her mound, curving it and pushing down upon her with his palm while the other teased her. He shifted his fingers at her lips, pointing straight ahead, he slowly inserted just the top of his digit into the tight passage, circling around before invading further. Her passage gave a squeeze.

"You're enjoying this Bella."

To Bella's horror she couldn't say she wasn't. Her hips were arching slightly on their own volition. Her body was no longer hers to control. _It was his_.

Edward's fingers at her lips retreated, covered in the dark red fluid. Edward looked like a child at Christmas with a candied apple stick.

_God no_. She would loose him if he tasted her blood.

His slowly dwindling control would be lost.

Bella couldn't help but watch as his fingers neared his lips, pausing briefly to grin down at her. He bowed his head ever so slightly.

'_Be there to catch me Edward.'_

He grinned. "Cheers love."

'_There isn't anyone else who can.'_

s-s-s-s-s-s-ss-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: I warned you. Did you listen? Tsk tsk. Thanks for bearing with me through my sick week. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Review me lots and possibly I'll miraculously recover to update tomorrow.**

**I see the skepticism. No matter. REVIEW ANYWAY! (cheap, I know) **


	4. His

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (cry)**

**A/N: Thank you for all my loverly reviews when I have been sick! Still not quite well yet but LOOK! I updated for you all because I love you! I never expected the response I've gotten for my story. So… THANK YOU!**

**Warning: I almost advise you not to read this chapter. Yeah, it's that bad. My own story gave me nightmares. Next chapter will be better. TRUST ME. **

**Again with the dark Edward (whom some reviewers say they like, go figure). Scratch that, REALLY dark Edward. I keep warning you and yet… you never listen.**

**Thank you all for bearing with me on this!**

**Read and Review! (or maybe just review)**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period**_

_**Chapter 4: His**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella shut her eyes and turned her face into her mattress, ready to heave if she had to watch Edward taste blood. _Her blood_.

There would be no afterwards once he had her. Bella was sure he was past the point of control now. He wasn't in a situation when he needed to save her life, sucking the venom from her hand to preserve her time on earth as a human. She wished he hadn't saved her. If he didn't she wouldn't be here, pinned to her own bed in her own room by her love who was lusting for her blood.

_Blood lust_?

Yes, she thought, that's exactly what it was. Her Edward was no longer there, only a vampire with an overwhelming desire to bite her. He was indeed exited in… _that_ way. His excitement was painfully obvious to her. He did say that her blood sang to him, drawing him in and tempting his dwindling control. Bella wished that her blood tasted like mud. So that no one, not even a newborn vampire would want to sink their teeth into her.

Bella cringed at the visual. Above her closed eyes she heard a guttural moan from Edward, then… nothing.

She didn't want to open her eyes but she was growing curious by his lack of action. Perhaps her blood no longer appealed to him? Perhaps it was enough blood to quench his thirst? Perhaps he had returned back to his normal state?

Both eyes opened at once. Bella nearly gagged.

Edward's head was snapped at a strange and horribly unusual angle again. His lips were stained red, no doubt from her blood. Bella blanched forward.

His eyes. Heaven help her, his eyes were open wide, staring at who knew what. The blackness had infected the entire eye, making his point of focus unknown to her. She knew for a fact that he was staring at her though. She was certain of it.

Pain assaulted her so quickly she had to blink a few times to clear her vision. His hands gripped her thighs with an incalculable strength. Her eyes were blinded with tears gripping his hands and trying to relinquish his hold on her. She blinked again, hoping to see Edward in her line of vision. He wasn't. She frowned a fraction, upset that she still couldn't see.

She didn't need to see him anymore. Edward's next action told her _exactly_ where he was.

Edward's face was pulled flush up against her opening, clenching her thighs to bring her blood closer to his thirst, resulting in a horrible agonized wail from Bella. She clutched at his hands so hard that she felt her knuckles crack. Her legs flailed about, trying to kick him in the back but it only resulted in more movement where his mouth attacked her.

Noises of snarls and low-pitched moaning sent vibrations through her, causing her passage to contract with cramps and unfamiliarity.

She very nearly blacked out.

Her hands were at his scalp, pulling and pushing at him with blind force mumbling incoherently to _stop_ and that he promised… he promised…

He promised.

Edward had not stopped in his attack upon her body, leaving her weak and emotionally unable to stop him at this point. His tongue was constantly active inside of her, licking and nipping at her lips and opening. It caused the breeding an unfamiliarity of shocks within her that were too much. Everything was too much.

Bella threw her head back onto the mattress, weak from fighting. What ever he was doing down there had caused her body to become immobile, her limbs tingling and her head was dizzy with blood loss.

Edward, she noticed was moving back in forth, grunting and moaning loudly with what she assumed was his conquest of the hunt.

She was _his_.

Bella almost blanched again when she saw his hips thrusting into her mattress with force and speed that she was unaware he had.

Bella wanted her Edward back. She was scared, tired and weak and wanted her Edward to be with her. To protect and comfort her.

Edward gave an unusually long lick this time, tracing along her entire opening and touching just barely at her concentration of nerves. Bella's legs went numb as her scream caught in her throat. He continued to repeat the torture until her screams turned to sobs.

"Stop…"

It was so soft it could be barely classified as a whisper, and yet in his animalistic state, he took notice of it. He halted suddenly and raised his head to gaze down her body then up to her tear-filled eyes. With his head tilted slightly, he relinquished his hold on her thighs. Edward crawled up her body, his erection brushing against her stomach, causing her to whimper. He rested directly above her with a quizzical and demonic look in his eyes.

"Give me a reason why."

It sounded nothing like him. It was scratchy and painful to hear, yet beautiful as a listening to a foreign language she didn't understand.

She reached her hands up from her sides, weak with everything imposed upon her, and cupped both of his cheeks which were both blotted and stained pink from her blood. Bella knew that it might be her last chance to bring him back and she took in a deep stuttering breath.

"I l-love you Edward."

A flash of topaz greeted her eyes. It was replaced by blackness again before the ambur color returned.

The weight leaving the bed rose Bella higher up on the springs. Edward was no longer on top of her. She sat up quickly and tried to grab the soiled bed sheet beneath her to cover herself. Bella tried to absorb everything that was going on at once but she was having difficulty doing so.

Edward was on the other side of the room, his body upright but collapsed against the wall with his shoulders horribly hunched forward. His movements turned into blurs. His hands were on his head, covering his ears but unable to hide the mask of pain that she saw warped across his elegant features. He stumbled about a bit, crashing into her desk and dresser before he was situated at the foot of the bed facing forward.

He opened his eyes.

"No...No! No! NO!"

He was sobbing now. Edward's eyes somewhat resembled their original state save for the large flecks of black that made them looked charred. He closed his eyes again and stumbled to the side of the bed where Bella sat aghast and fell to his knees. She scooted back ever so slightly, fear etched in her features. He forced his face into the mattress sheets, sobbing harder than before.

"BELLA!"

His shoulders shook with such violence that it rocked the entire bed. He looked up to see her, huddled on the other side, caved in on herself and looking… broken.

He broke her. He was the source of the pain and fear she had in her eyes, tears flowing freely down her face.

'_Don't ever fear me… if anything else I should do, please don't ever be afraid…'_

He broke her. She couldn't ever be repaired. _He_ broke her…

The smell of blood stunk in the air. Edward was overcome by it and could immediately tell where Bella was. He didn't need to see her. Especially now.

Bella sat crying on the edge of the bed, surprised that she still had enough tears left in her to roll down her face and blot up unattractively. She knew he was lost to her now. The guilt he must have felt for his actions would never bring him back to her. Bella didn't want to touch him now, she didn't really want him near her at the present moment but, _this is the only way he will stay with me._

Bella raised a shaking hand from her side and hesitated nearly three times before she extended it to rest on his hair.

Edward's head snapped up, looking like a lost soul. His eyes weren't completely back to normal yet and she was aware that he was not all together with her. Neither was she.

"Bella…" he started, his voice cracking audibly, "Forgive me."

Could she?

After what he had done?

She gripped both sides of his face and pulled him forward, motioning for him to join her next to her on the bed. He scrambled up to the bed and sat directly in front of her, reaching his arms around in a way that he thought wasn't intimidating.

Because Bella had her knees pulled up to her chest, she had to straighten her legs out on either side of him so he could embrace her so fiercely it reminded her of one of Jacob's hugs.

"Bella." He was still crying, "I'm so sorry. I don't deserve any forgiveness after what I've done. I don't expect you to come back to me either." He looked up into her face at that point, not very far away from each other.

"I love you Bella."

She was crying again but she couldn't care. She leaned forward and before she brought her lips to his, she whispered,

"I love you too Edward."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Awww. But wait! There's more! No you say? I say yes! And I control the story so mwahaha! I'm still deathly ill so… review review review! Then I will be healed!...hopefully.**

**Do it.**


	5. Start

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**A/N: VERY short chapter. I thought it was important to flash back and give some reasoning behind Bella's fear when she falls on the stairs. I thought her panic was a little random after a while so I present to you… this chapter.**

**I have discovered that I LOVE REVIEWS! So… keep 'em coming baby! I will address some questions from my loverly reviewers in the next installment. Not to fear.**

**STILL not well yet. But I have updated three days and a row have I not? Not unusual you say? Review anyway! YAY! (that was cheap)**

**Warning: Short. (what else?) First half fluffy. Second half unsettling. Mildly dark Edward. Nothing like first four chapters.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period **_

_**Chapter 5: Start **_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Flashback:**_

"_Edward!" Bella huffed. Her knees were ready to buckle and she started looking around for gopher hole hoping to give her an excuse to trip._

"_Hurry up Bella!" He sang back to her. "I promise we're nearly there!" He laughed loudly and continued his trek across the open field of grassland._

"_You said that nearly two miles ago! Edward? I'm stopping!" He continued. "I'm really stopping now!" He didn't turn. "I'm sitting down as we speak!"_

_Her knees started to fold, surprisingly stiff from their little excursion when Bella felt an arm behind her shoulder and under her knees. It startled her and she let out a small gasp, reaching out to wrap her arms around the source of her aggravation._

"_I sometimes forget how fast you can be." Bella let out in a breathy laugh._

"_I sometimes forget how weak you can be." He smirked at her._

_She wrinkled her nose._

"_I sometimes forget how snarky you can be."_

"_I sometimes forget how stubborn you can be. Scratch that, you are always stubborn." He let out a deep and rich laugh throwing his head back walking quickly with her in his arms._

"_I am stubborn Edward. It's just something you are going to have to live with." _

_She stole a glance up at him._

"_It's something you are going to have to live with forever once you change me."_

_His pace didn't slow but his grip tightened. Bella looked up at his face and saw that it had hardened. Edward's jaw was set and his temples were moving, indicating that he was grinding his teeth._

_Bella let out a small laugh, continuing shakily, "My stubbornness can't be that bad that you don't want to change me anymore."_

_His grip tightened again and Bella had clenched her fists so she wouldn't flinch._

"_Edward?"_

"_Drop it Bella."_

"_No, let's talk about it." She responded with more defiance in her voice._

_His grip was now painful on her shoulders and knees. "Not now Bella."_

"_Why not? It's going to be soon isn't it?" She hardened her look as well. "You aren't changing your mind are you?"_

_Edward's hands kept tightening unconsciously, bringing tears to Bella's eyes and galvanizing her to squirm about. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult._

"_I said to drop it Bella."_

"_E-Edward…"_

"_No Bella."_

"_I-It hurts…"_

_His arms loosened immediately. Bella's joints right away started to ache and she felt her backside touch the ground gently before Edward wrapped his arms around her torso and sat silently. _

_The next morning she woke up with bruises under her knees and on her shoulders. Edward was quiet and dark, acting overly protective of her for a long while after. _

_He never mentioned it. _

_Neither of them said anything about the incident. She knew it was an accident but it didn't spur her to bring up the conversation ever again from then on._

'_Sometimes I forget how strong you can be.'_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Short. **

**I know. **

**Tell me what you think anyway.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me on my little experiment! **

**I'll update soon!**


	6. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I…lost…everyone with chapter 5. Do you not read my author's notes people? I found that there needed to be a reason that Bella got scared and fell on the stairs when she remembered Edward. If chapter 5 didn't happen then she wouldn't have known he was capable of hurting her. Hence the panic on the stairs. Chapter 5 occurred BEFORE the other four chapters did. S'okay? Good.**

**A/N 2: WOW! 85 reviews! I'm excited! I'm glad people like my story and are encouraging it. I might have a sequel if people like it enough. Who knows? (evil grin)**

**A/N 3: Not quite so sure about this chapter… What do ****you**** think faithful reviewer?**

**Warning: Some sexual content. Nothing compared to next chapter. Still slightly dark. Beware.**

**Read and Enjoy! **

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period**_

_**Chapter 6: Shattered **_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella kissed him with all her might.

They were both crying now. Her arms shook from exhaustion, holding his face to hers in an attempt to bring them closer. She tried to pull him towards her but he didn't seem sure enough with himself to do so. Edward rested his hands on either side of her hips on the bed. Except for his lips and his body hovering above her, he wasn't in contact with her anywhere.

_Where can we go from here?_

Bella felt exposed, broken, and dirty. The sheet wrapped around her torso was stained in her blood, polluting the air of the room to smell like her. Edward tasted like blood and Bella made every attempt to block it out. She felt nausea seeping into her stomach and her head pounded with pain and loss of energy. Bella didn't want to be near the blood anymore. It sickened her.

They broke away from the kiss. Edward rested his forehead against hers, not breathing and still looking as if he was trying to control his instinct. They were both emotionally drained and tried mentally far enough for the day. Too bad it wasn't over yet.

"Edward?"

He inclined his head the slightest to show recognition.

"M-May I take a bath?"

Edward knew that it meant no offense but it was still a blazing reminder that _he_ did this to her. _He_ made her feel dirty and soiled with his bare hands on her skin. She wanted to wash him and his invasive touch away from her body.

He climbed off the bed and pulled her to the edge, moving much more sluggish then usual. Edward reached out his hands to pick her up bridal style when her eyes widened and she cowered away from his touch.

'_Sometimes I forget how strong you can be.'_

The memory of Bella covered in bruises from him assaulted his vision and he shook his head to rid himself of it. He opened his eyes to be greeted with a sight far worse then just bruises.

He retreated his hands and stood there. The anger was returning. Had he broken her or shattered her?

Broken things can be fixed. Shattered things, though you can sometimes pick up the pieces and place them back together again can never be completely returned to normal.

_He_ shattered her. Edward knew this now.

Bella watched as he stood motionless, a terrible sadness washing over him as his eyes started to fade back to black again. She used all of her might to pull herself towards him again, hanging her legs off the bed and sitting near him with her arms outstretched.

"Edward?" _Don't leave me now_.

He hesitated before moving closer to her. His arms encircled her waist as hers pulled tightly on his neck. With no effort at all, he lifted her away from the position on the bed, the sheet around Bella's midsection falling forgotten to the bed. Bella didn't notice. Edward did.

Blushing to herself, Bella flexed her hip joints to raise her legs up to wrap around his stomach, pulling closer so that he didn't have to. She rested her head in the crock of his cold neck and closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

Bella didn't realize that they were moving or that they had entered the bathroom. She kept holding onto him as tight as she could before he felt his hands at her encircled ankles behind his back. She released them and hung from his neck. Edward brought his hands to her waist this time and lifted her off from his body into the white porcelain tub.

The bathtub wall seemed comparatively warm to Bella after embracing Edward for such a long time. '_What a strange feeling_…' she thought absentmindedly as she sunk lower into the tub and just rested at the bottom.

Edward watched her sink to the bottom of the empty tub in absolute horror. Bella's skin in contrast to the pure white of the tub was bruised, bleeding and welted; her usually pale skin seemed soiled now. Her body was covered in blood from no doubt rubbing against the sheet of the bed and his shirt. The knuckles on her clenched hands were stretched and angry red from her fight against him. Bella's thighs were without a doubt the worst. Blood was still flowing through her core and both thighs sported two perfectly shaped bruises shaped like hands and crescent moon marks where is fingernails had dug in.

He did this to her.

Edward brought his hands to his face. Unmarred and uncut. His marble pale skin sported only a pink tint, stained with her blood.

'How ironic', Edward thought, 'that she should look so impure now and I sport nothing to look like the monster that I am.' If only he could see his own eyes.

Glancing away from her Edward's eyes unwillingly found the small cabinet mirror of the bathroom. His eyes were somewhat normal but nearly unrecognizable with the large black flecks floating about. They looked smoked and evil to him. _That is exactly what I am. _

Creature of the damned.

_Monster_.

Edward's gaze snapped away from the mirror, unable to take the sight of his own face.

Moaning came from the bathtub. Without delay he was at her side. Bella was trying to situate herself up so that she could turn on the tap. Edward sneaked his hands quickly under her arms and pulled her up, holding her steady while she attempted to switch the partly rusted handle on the wall. He did it for her. Bella hissed quietly at the temperature of the water and then settled into it. When the water rose past the point between Bella's thighs, Edward's control started to fray again.

Monster. _Monster. No_. Ignore it. _Protect her_.

I can't.

The door slammed with such force that the shampoo bottle resting against the wall of the tub fell out. Bella winced slightly but didn't blame him for it. He was still a vampire and still had needs. It didn't help at all that she was sitting in a pool of her own blood.

Hours could have passed before Bella pulled the pug. The blood was gone but she was sure her skin was redder then before with all the scrubbing that she impaled upon herself. Even when the water of the tub was completely drained Bella still sat there. She didn't want to move anymore. But she knew that she had to and got up anyway.

Edward sat alone in Bella's room and must have sensed that the blood was gone so he very quietly moved to the door and whispered her name.

"Bella."

A shuffling around was heard along with some gasps of pain. "I'm done Edward." She paused, "W-Would you mind helping me?"

Edward didn't hesitate opening the door, walking in as soon as Bella stepped out onto the fluffy floor mat situated by the tub. His neck arched and he didn't think he could look away from her.

When he gazed at her this time, it wasn't to notice the pain and injuries he inflicted on her body, it was to just look at _her_.

Her face was angelic, no matter how much pain it held. Her body was slender giving way to a slight flare of the hips and a small breast that moved when she breathed. _Beautiful._

Edward made his way towards his angel and simply gazed at her. Her body was slick with water, steaming from the sheer heat that she decided to endure in the tub, blood still permeating the air but now mixed with her shampoo and other fragrances that made her smell like a drug. To his dismay, Edward felt himself stir in excitement.

"Edward?" Bella looked somewhat frightened but not enough that he needed to leave. "Can you hand me a towel?"

He searched behind him before he found them. Edward grabbed the oversized blue towel and held it out lengthways and walked towards her. She turned her back on him as he encircled his arms around her body, covering her form and squeezing in a way he hoped was comforting.

Bella snuggled back into his arms, wishing that this had never happened and that they were in the meadow, talking and lounging around without a broken burden upon them. She moved to bring his arms tighter around her when she felt his need against her lower back.

Bella's eyes widened and she swiveled in the hold of his arms to face him, unwillingly looking up into his face.

"Edward? Y-Your eyes…"

His neck was propped unusually again and she reached her hands up from the cocoon of the towel to straighten it out. His eyes were steadily growing darker but she didn't think it was from thirst…Edward glanced down to see that her breasts were exposed to him again stretched tight across her chest with her arms held above her.

Bella followed his gaze.

"I'm alright Bella."

"I don't think it's the best idea to-" Edward silenced her with a kiss. It wasn't like their kiss earlier, full of forgiveness and pain. No. This kiss was passionate and dark. Full of desire that made Bella's knees give way.

Bella didn't want to. She wasn't ready for it now. Not after earlier…

Edward must have noticed her reluctance and pulled back. He looked into her eyes with hunger.

"Trust me Bella." He begged.

_How can I?_

"Fall with me Bella." He pleaded

_I already have._

"Let go with me." He whispered.

_Only to forget..._

"I want to be with you." He moaned

_I do too…_

"Come with me now." He seductively whispered.

_Only because I'm shattered._

"Trust me."

_Catch me…_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Tell me what you hate! Tell me what you love!**

**JUST REVIEW!**

**Thank you lovelies!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**Reviewer's questions:**

**Q: SM says Edward is immune to period blood because it is dead. He shouldn't be effected by it.**

**A: I'm taking creative license with my story and I say he goes wonkey.**

**Q: How does Edward get an erection with no blood running through his body?**

**A:… um… because the gods of sexiness smile down upon him and pity such a gorgeous creature and say 'Edward Cullen, because you are such a sexy beast, I give you the power of an erection.' …I have no idea.**

**Q: This is creepy. Will it get better?**

**A: Slightly. Sorry to all those fluff lovers.**

**Q: Where can this relationship possibly go?**

**A: Read and find out! P**


	7. Learning

Catch me Edward…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL MY LOVERLY REVIEWS! I think I have a few new best friends just from the comments that they gave me on my story. Keep it up my loves! Okay, so I'm going to be gone for a short while so don't die without me. (just kidding) Go read some fluff while I'm away. You might need it.**

**A/N 2: You know the drill, read and tell me what you think! I'm a little iffy on this chapter and I might end up revising it out of my sheer ocd-ness. **

**Warning: This chapter gets into a ****darker**** Edward again. Also deals with some sexual elements. You are warned.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period**_

_**Chapter 7: Learning**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

…_because no one else can._

Bella collapsed into Edward's embrace throwing her limp arms around his neck as he quickly circled his arms around her waist and brought her legs up to rest against his hips once more. With her towel bunched between her hips Bella fought with herself whether to cling to Edward or try and retrieve the towel. The earlier won out.

Edward ran the short distance to Bella's room, still clutching her tightly to his stone frame muttering things to soft for her ears to pick up. Bella didn't want to move from their position but Edward reaching down towards her calves slowly informed her he wanted her to lower her legs from his hips. She did so and her joints popped audibly, letting her know that her legs were wrapped around his middle tighter than she intended.

The towel fell from her hips.

So did their boundaries.

So did Bella's guard.

So did Edward's contained control.

His hands were everywhere clenching and touching her body. It was overwhelming as he tried to kiss her neck, her chin, her collar… Bella's head fell back, too exhausted to try and counter what he was doing. '_I have forgiven him. Let him forgive himself now_.'

Edward's hands were pushing against her hips, motioning her backwards till her legs hit the bed and she tumbled backwards. Bella laid motionless, confused and drained. She lolled her head around turned to look at him as he climbed up her body, looking more like an animal than a man. A flash of his eyes and his voice in her mind startled her.

'_Cheers love.'_

"No…"

Edward didn't hear her in his lust-filled haze. His lips were always on her and the odd feelings were stirring inside Bella's abdomen again. Her heart rate had spiked and her breaths were coming out shorter and heavier. He must have been enjoying her reaction because she felt him increase his pace and the hardness against her thigh grew.

"W-Wait…"

His hips had started a gradual rhythm, pushing her farther up against the bed with each movement, forcing her into a panic with they increased in strength and speed. She could tell he was holding himself back, careful not to over-stimulate the bruises on her thighs to the point of pain. Edward's mock foreplay of what was to come had galvanized memories of the morning in Bella's mind making her dizzy and scared.

"S-Stop Edward."

He heard her this time and rose up on his elbows above her naked body. He had sweat on his forehead and looked like the god Adonis. She stirred. His eyes were still dark and his brow was scrunched together in confusion. His lips were turned down in a slight frown, wordlessly urging her to explain.

"I-I don't want to anymore." _I'm sorry_.

Edward looked as if he had been slapped. "Why not?" He sounded hurt.

_I'm scared_. "I'm not ready."

His hand had moved to her forearm and started brushing up and down with the backs of his cold fingers in a way he hoped was comforting. It gave Bella goosebumps and made her insides burn.

"Changed your mind have you?" He almost chuckled. Almost.

_Yes_. "No, I just want to wait till I'm done with my cycle."

His face fell slightly. "It doesn't effect me anymore."

_Your eyes are black_. "I know I just heard that it is more uncomfortable."

"Are you scared it will hurt?"

_No_. "Yes."

"Are you scared _I_ will hurt you?" His voice had anger behind it.

_Yes_. "No."

"I would never hurt you."

Bella couldn't respond.

_You already have_.

Edward sat up quickly on his knees and stared at Bella's bruised thighs. His mouth was agape and his forehead was wrinkled. He closed his eyes and opened again, hoping that by some miracle they would be gone when he looked at them again. The angry purple marks remained.

"I already have."

He didn't move from his spot above her and looked into her eyes. His realization was expected but not his reaction. She thought he would leap off her body and run to never return to her. She thought he would loose control and lash out in anger.

He did neither.

"Let me make it up you Bella."

His words startled her. _What did he mean_? She was sure he could see the doubt in her features. He crawled over her body once more and with gentler movements, situated himself and his hardness directly between her spread naked thighs.

Her sharp intake of breath cued him to further his explanation.

"I know you've wanted this Bella. Let me give it to you."

Bella was so shocked she didn't know if she was capable of refusing him at that moment. The portion of his body that was pressed against her was distracting her and making her lightheaded. She _had_ wanted it. She _did_ want it. Just… not now.

_When_ then?

When would she be fully back to normal after this episode? Her mind was reeling. Would she ever be recovered fully enough to push it back into the furthest parts of her memory? If not here, where? If not now, when? Now was a good of a time as any other. He was willing, something that she never got from him. If she did this now, she wouldn't convince herself otherwise later. Even so, she was highly hesitant.

Bella knew that she wasn't ready. But she had to come to terms with the fact-

_She never would be._

She would never be ready. Why? Why was fear the basic emotion that led Bella? Had Edward hurt her _that_ badly? Had her trust disappeared that quickly?

…_yes_.

But she could learn. He could teach her. He could lead her. Bella suddenly felt like a child who had broken a leg. So young, just barely learning to walk when they are gifted with an immobile brace on their leg. So they forget to walk. They are then forced back into their lives with no muscles to aide them. But they learn. And they move on.

And so would she.

She nodded her head as tears returned. "I'm scared."

Edward inclined his head in understanding. He moved his hand back to her arm and continued tracing patterns until her hairs stood on end. Bella knew that he was trying to be comforting but in truth it was causing her body to become wired. His eyes were black again, but this time it wasn't hunger. It was lust.

His head neared hers and she met him halfway for another passionate kiss. Her weak arms surprised her by reaching around to his back to pull him closer. He willingly obliged. Edward shifted so that his elbows were on either side of her head, caving in his back and reaching down his stomach to grasp at the fabric of his shirt to peel it off of him.

Bella's next breath came as a stuttering gasp.

His skin was pale, shadowed by his muscles that lined his stomach and shoulders. Bella would have swoon if she wasn't already lying down. He was truly an Adonis.

"O-oh…" The first contact of skin nearly made Bella faint. He was cold, yes, but the shock from his touch that exploded between her lips made her body shake violently. Edward must have mistaken her for being cold and he tried to move away from her but she grasped him firmly and pulled him back, wiping out any doubts in his mind about her decision.

Bella couldn't go back now.

She removed her hands from his back and traced around the contours of his shoulders to lay them flat against his hard chest. Edward dove in for a kiss, encouraging Bella to roam on her own will. When her hands remained idle he grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward so that she was in the sitting position. He took her hands and very slowly moved them down across his sculpted chest and abs. As Edward got closer to the waistline of his jeans he began to feel some resistance in her arms. He grew frustrated. Bella needed to learn. And she would.

Edwards hands gently continued their decent to the front of his trousers where in Bella's fear was. They came to rest directly against him. With his larger hand covering hers, he squeezed his hardness, causing her to gasp and him to moan.

Bella started at the sound of Edward's genuine moan. It was guttural and deep and rocked her body so completely that she needed to hear it again.

She squeezed again.

The sound of Edward's pleasure had heightened hers so she continued to message and knead him until she felt him start to grow beneath her hands. Another doubt started to form in her mind and make her stomach churn.

_He was too big_.

Bella was sure it wouldn't fit. It couldn't. Not his size. It would be far too painful.

Her hand retreated quickly and Edward snatched it out of the air to bring it back to his trousers. Bella tugged at her arm with abandon now and started to whimper.

"Let go! Please Edward!"

He complied and released her, letting her collapse into his hard chest and wrap her arms around his middle. Bella was extremely confused by the signs her body was giving her.

"I will learn." She whispered quietly. "I promise I will learn."

"Yes. You will." Edward responded somewhat harshly.

"I will learn eventually." Bella avoided his dark eyes.

"No." He brought his hand under her chin so that he could look at her. In his eyes was a determination which contrasted clearly with the fear in hers.

"You will learn now."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: What are you doing just sitting there?! REVIEW!**

**I'm thinking of a sequel. **

**Tell me if you want one.**

**Cuz there's still lots I need to cover. **

**And I mean LOTS.**

**Review me and you will get a fantastical new chapter.**


	8. Yours

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I wish I did. Cuz then I would have Edward. And Edward would be mine. And we would be happy together in our secluded igloo in the Arctic where no one would find us. (ahem) I own nothing.**

**A/N: 153 REVIEWS?! I love you all! I am absolutely beside myself with happiness and joy! Your reviews have made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I cannot believe the response I have gotten from this story! Go me!**

**A/N 2: Okay, so… I'm going away for a short bit. I'll update if I can before I leave but no promises m'kay? Go read fluff for a while.**

**A/N 3: Jenny said she wanted a sequel 32 times so I think I will give into her. You're welcome.**

**Warnings: Darkish Edward. Sexual themes. Slight taste of **_**lime.**_** I warned you.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period **_

_**Chapter 8: Yours**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_You will learn now._

Every nerve in Bella's body froze as she looked into the black eyes of her Edward. She tried to glance away but his grip on her chin was fast and she had no doubt that he was intent on her staying exactly where she was… where he was sure that she would stay.

Bella was nearly sitting in Edward's lap, knees bent to her chest and crouched at an uncomfortably unusual angle. Edward, for his part, looked solid and unyielding, braced on his knees and shoulders hunched in towards the trapped Bella, his erection ever so prominent. Bella was sure that she resembled a field mouse, trapped in the corner of a brush with a large hungry tabby cat waving its tail back in forth with excitement at it approached its prey.

His grip lessened and softened but his eyes still held some harshness. Edward's hand moved up her jaw line into her hair, petting her in a feline-like fashion. Was she his pet? Bella didn't like to think so but she could tell she was to play the submissive part.

"N-Now?"

He nodded and continued to stroke her hair, moving down towards her neck to rest on her collar, tracing the bone that was jutting out at her junction of her shoulder. He suddenly took a sharp intake of breath.

Bella's walls gave a particularly painful pull, causing her to clutch her midsection in pain and roll to lie on her back. She felt the blood flow freely and she moaned in pain. He must have sensed the rush of blood in her body before she had even felt it.

After a few minutes, the cramps had subsided, leaving her once again reeking of blood and sweat. With her knees pulled up to her chest she suddenly realized that Edward had quite the view from where he was positioned.

_Oh dear_…

Bella tried to ignore his hungry look as she lowered her legs and brought her palms to rub against her abdomen, trying to relieve some of the pain that she felt. Her small warm hands were suddenly replaced by a much larger one, cold, soothing, and distracting. Bella lowered her head to the bed, letting him massage circles into her pain.

Bella saw her window of opportunity.

"Can we please wait until I'm not cycling?" She moaned in pain for extra effect. "It's just so painful Edward."

His hand didn't stop his healing massage but he didn't say anything for a little while. Bella hoped that he was thinking about changing his mind. Edward was at conflict with himself.

'_She bleeds. Perhaps I should wait for her to stop'_.

His lower regions protested with a throb.

_I'll show her I love her. _

'_She needs more time.'_

_She wants this. I know she wants this._

'_Bella needs to forgive me.'_

_And she will._

'_I'll show her.'_

_And she will understand._

'_I will teach her.'_

_And she will learn._

'_I will love her.'_

_And she will see…_

…_that she loves me too._

_And that this is for the best._

"Bella."

His hand tracing circles over her womb started to circle higher. Her breath hitched when the tips of his fingers reached the underside of her chest. With just his index finger, Edward began tracing the outline of each breast, slowly and torturously.

"I can make you want it."

His voice was low and husky with want, making every nerve in Bella's body suddenly spasm.

_She didn't doubt it_.

Edward's position over her was one of dominance power. His muscles were pulled tight from where she could see and each of his large cold hands moved to palm her chest, flexing his hands when Bella's back arched off the bed.

Bella unwillingly let out a breathy moan, shaking her head in defiance.

"P-Please not now Edward."

She moved her arms from either side of her body in a blocking position, pushing at his chest with as much force as she could muster given the days events thus far.

Bella didn't have any time to register what had happened in the proceeding seconds. She ended up on her stomach, Edward's hands holding her wrists down, with his want pushed very snuggly up against her backside.

It was then that she remembered what Alice said.

'_Emmett is the strongest, but Edward is the fastest'_.

_Alice._

Could she see what was happening? Had she seen this earlier? Why wasn't she coming? Why didn't she warn her?

A deep voice in her ear pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Bella, I'm not going to ask you to accept my offer."

Edward released his hand from her wrist sliding down her arm to push his way under to her stomach. The sudden chill from his skin caused Bella to curve her stomach in, bringing her back flush up against his hard chest, giving him more room to maneuver between her body and the sheets.

Bella thought that he was perhaps going to rub her stomach again but when his hand continued farther down she knew he had other intentions. His elegant fingers smoothed over her mound, reaching until he found the small bundle of nerves and pushed.

_Oh…_

From Bella's throat came a high pitched moan, dizzy with sensation and what Edward was doing to her. Everything was gone. Her hips bucked forward wildly and pushed his hand into the mattress, resulting in more pressure where his fingers were situated. Her hips moved blindly, rolling and thrusting constantly as a result of his fingers.

A curiosity came over Bella as she caved in her back, pushing up on her elbows to look down her body where Edward's hand pleasured her. She watched in fascination as his fingers moved slowly, her body no longer hers to control. Behind her she felt him straddle her outstretched thighs, his other hand moving from her wrist to her shoulder. Bella continued to buck her hips and watch when his hand slid from her shoulder to her breast, palming her again and taking her passion when her writhing increased.

"Edward!"

Bella felt a throbbing sensation where his hand touched her but she was sure that it wasn't from the cramps. It continued to build.

"Edward…wait."

It kept getting stronger and stronger until she was sure she couldn't take it. The feeling he was giving her was going to take over and she wasn't sure if she wanted it.

"Edward… stop!"

Bella started pushing at his hands, trying to make him stop but he responded by increasing his pace and pressure where her legs met.

"Edward! It's…"

White.

Nothing.

_There_.

Everything came back to Bella in pleasure consuming waves of passion. She felt dead but her body was alive, moving wildly and thrusting with such force it began to hurt. She hadn't realized that her hand had moved to cover his, pushing it closer to her center and closer to the feeling. His second hand had moved from her breast and was covering her mouth, which she realized was open and screaming in climax.

'_I can make you want it.'_

She wanted it.

When it was over, Bella truly did feel dead. Edward's hand from her center had moved back to her stomach and the one over her mouth moved to stroke her hair. Her body was still shaking uncontrollably and her breath was coming out in large lung-fills as if she had just drowned.

"W-Was that-"

"Yes."

"I've never-"

"I know."

His voice sounded distant and far away, dulled by her shattering orgasm. Bella was glad that she didn't need to explain this to him. Edward shifted slightly behind her and his want brushed against her backside. To Bella's surprise, the dread she felt wasn't overpowering her emotions. She wasn't quite as scared now.

Bella attempted to flip from her position from her stomach to her back but failed when her brain signals refused to reach her limbs. She moaned in frustration into her mattress and was relieved when Edward's cold hands grabbed her waist and gently twisted her to face him.

Bella looked up into his black eyes and saw not just his lust, but she saw _her_ Edward. It wasn't just his body's want for her, but his love for her too.

He leaned down for a kiss which she willingly accepted. She would have pulled him closer with her arms if she had any energy left. How was she going to go through with what Edward had planned? She would worry about that later.

Edward's kiss was growing from gentle to passionate and hungry rather quickly and Bella was thankful that she hadn't passed out by this point. He pulled away and looked at her with her favorite smile, darkened considerably with the addition of his eyes.

"T-Thank you." Bella nearly whispered.

"Don't." He leaned forward again but swerved to the left so his chin was on her shoulder and his breath embraced her neck. She moaned quietly.

"You have had yours."

His hand snaked into her hair and pulled her closer so he could almost bite her ear.

"Now its time for _ours_."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: I **_**so**_** just went there.**

**You **_**know**_** what's going to happen next.**

**Chop! Chop!**

**Review my loverlies!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**More Faithful Reviewers Questions (or comments):**_

**Q: Isn't Edward's erection fueled by his venom?**

**A: Personally that sounds kinda gnarly. Plus I like my earlier explanation.**

**Q: Why do I like this dark Edward so damn much?**

**A: Cuz he is our Don Juan and his just super sexay like that.**

**Q: How long with this story be?**

**A: No idea. Writing it as I go along.**

**Goodbye all my loves! I'll try and update soon!**


	9. Ours Part I

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I know this is the longest I've taken to update and I apologize. I have had so much trouble with this chapter that I think I have three versions of it. The chapter itself was too long so I broke it up into this chapter and next chapter which will up soon.**

**A/N 2: There is a flashback in this chapter. I lost you all on chapter 5 so I'm warning you about it now. It ****is**** important. It's not just a random clip. Pay attention to it please!**

**Warnings: My faithful and loverly reviewers said that they liked the dark morbid Edward so be warned, I umphed it up a bit.**

**-You read last chapter. You know what is coming. (Broken into 2)**

**-Lime (yness) **

**-Darky dark dark dark. I **_**mean**_** it peoples.**

**Read and enjoy my loverlies!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period**_

_**Chapter 9: Ours **_

_**Part I**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

His voice was like a drug to Bella. It filled her with pleasure with his deep guttural growls and made her head swim in want. She wanted more of his voice, talking to her in this sexual way that she never heard from him before.

Edward's teeth were at Bella's ear, nibbling and biting the lobe whilst moaning to her. His hands were at her inner thighs, spreading them roughly and sliding them to the undersides of her knees so he could situate his hips at her center.

"Edward…"

His hips began moving again, roughly and demanding while all Bella could do was hold on in her pleasure-filled stupor. His jeans were chaffing her thighs but she was sure she didn't mind at the moment, she was too dizzy.

The front button on his jeans suddenly brushed against the area of her body he was stimulating earlier, throwing her senses into overload when she gasped in…

…_pain_?

Bella tried to angle her hips so that he didn't brush up against the sensitive area but his hold on her was resilient and any adjustments that she attempted to make were squashed by his control over her.

'_Why does this hurt_?'

As soon as Bella came to the conclusion that her nerves might be shot and possibly sore from his fingers, Edward's speed and strength of his thrusts increased.

A loud hiss of pain came from her after a particularly powerful thrust. Edward looked up from his dominating position, his steel eyes staring at her arched body questioningly.

"I think i-it's sore…" Bella managed to gasp out.

Edward's perfect eyebrows furrowed together and he rose slightly looking down between their bodies, particularly at the junction of Bella's thighs.

A small dark grin slowly marred his features. He glanced up at her face briefly before returning his gaze to _her_.

"Hm…" His smile widened.

"Edward?"

His morbid curiosity overtook him and with a sharp strong movement, rolled his hips aggressively so that the nickel button pushed directly against her nerves.

"_AH_!"

The shriek cut through the air sharply. Her eyes squeezed shut and she clenched her jaw tightly. Bella's legs kicked out on either side of his hips, her toes flexing and unflexing. Her body's signals confused her as to whether or not she was enjoying Edward's stimulation.

"Uh-oh. Sorry love."

His grin widened further in mischief.

"Let me fix that."

One of his cold hands started to trace down Bella's body, brushing over her hardened nipples along the way and teasing her until her gasps turned to breathy moans. His hand trailed over her stomach as he continued lower where their bodies were connected.

Without lifting the weight off of Bella's immobile body, Edward's hand reached between them and began to undo the button, his knuckles pushing into her and making her body come alive with confused pleasure mixed with pain.

"_Nnnuh_!"

His fingers were moving very slowly, purposefully arousing her body with calculated movements.

"Almost done love."

The button was free and he reached his further down to grab at the zipper, the back of his hand directly at her opening.

Bella gasped.

His elegant fingers found the small metal zip, clutching his hand into a fist he worked the crown of his knuckles to be situated at her opening. With deliberate slow movements, he pulled the zipper down, his knuckles pushing against the very wet opening of the writhing and bucking girl beneath him.

Bella could feel him, his cold skin against hers in the most sinful of fashions. His hands and fingers were causing her to throw her head from side to side, her hips grinding and humping aggressively just to get closer to that feeling again.

_She loved it_.

Edward must've finished with his zipper because against Bella's opening, she felt something give and push out more fully on her. He removed his hand from her and for the first time felt the cloth covered _him_.

Bella gasped and in a sudden movement sat up, looking down at were he was protruding through the released confines of his zipper.

She had never seen a man before but she had no doubt in her mind that Edward was quite large. The slip in his boxers was open, giving her a small glimpse of white marble flesh and what was to come soon.

Bella nearly lost it.

She shifted her gaze to the man above her.

_Edward_…

His hand was cradled against his chest which she noticed was covered in blood and…

Bella blushed.

She had quite obviously enjoyed what he was doing to her.

His neck was propped again and she watched as he took each one of his fingers into his mouth, groaning as he sucked the juices off of them before moving to the crowns of his knuckles.

Something stirred within Bella. She watched his lips open and close over his digits, his tongue darting out to lick painfully slow between the crevices of his hands. His eyes were closed and he was growling in enjoyment.

"Mmm…" he moaned. Opening his eyes when he had finished to reveal that they were still pitch black…

_So black_…

"You liked what I was doing to you."

Bella surprised herself by nodding.

"You are enjoying it now."

Edward looked between her thighs and grinned, obviously pleased with what he saw there. He emphasized his point when he brought his hand back up to his mouth, extending his fingers with his palm facing him. His tongue ran across his perfect teeth before extending out of his mouth to lick from his wrist, up the surface of his palm, and to the very tip of his finger tip.

"You're _dripping_."

This time Bella lost it.

With a barely audible moan Bella fell to her back, knees up and legs spread wide as her hand snaked quickly and clumsily down to the bundle of strained nerves to begin pushing. Bella felt the pain but she didn't care once the pleasure started building up in her womb. She never had …_masturbated_ before, Edward's presence in her room never leaving her any chance to so. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she tried to imitate Edward's actions earlier.

Bella heard a rip of clothing.

Growls and heavy grunts above her led her to open her eyes. Her mind froze when she was greeted by the sight of Edward's bare body with his want in his hand, pumping viciously and violently with his eyes fixated between her thighs where her hand was.

Bella's first self-induced orgasm was unexpected and longer than she thought it would be. She would have reached up to grab Edward but the sight that he presented her with was too much for her to handle.

"_EDWARD_!"

Bucking and contorting her body, Bella rode out the orgasm with shrieks and lung fills of air. In her haze she could vaguely make out that someone was crawling on top of her and that their want was situated directly at her opening.

"Bella…"

Opening her eyes she could see that he was indeed having a difficult time containing his urges. His mouth was in a frown and his eyebrows were pushed together.

Ignoring her bruises, he swiftly grabbed her thighs and swung them up over his hips.

"You are _mine_."

Edward threw his hips forward.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Flashback**_

"_Are we really that fragile?"_

_Edward looked from the moving road to his frustrated girlfriend in the passenger seat._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Bella held up sheets of paper stained in black ink._

"_Just look at all these books they censored in school! What's the harm in reading a piece of literature? Do they think we are so susceptible to believe everything we read?"_

"_Some are Bella. Besides, books have always been censored. It's one way the system feels that we are somewhat under control," he chuckled, speeding down the road at an alarmingly fast rate._

"_Why? What's the harm in reading?"_

_Edward inclined his head in thought._

"_I don't think its reading that they think is harmful."_

_Edward made a sharp turn right, launching Bella awkwardly into his lap. She scrambled nervously back into her seat, straightening herself out._

"_What then?"_

"_Perhaps there are things that they believe we were never meant to know."_

"_So knowledge is the enemy."_

"_In a matter of speaking, yes."_

_Bella fiddled in her seat. She started to outline the details of his upholstery._

"_Do you think it is Edward?"_

_He paused._

"_Some aspects."_

"_Like?"_

_He turned to look at Bella with his favorite crooked smile._

"_What am I?"_

_She blushed._

"_Oh."_

"_I believe that knowledge is a gift that should only be presented to those who can understand it and appreciate its power. You have been gifted to know about my kind and have quite gracefully accepted it as just another piece of knowledge."_

_His smile very suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a very grim expression. Bella watched as lights flickered across his pale face from the road._

"_Knowledge about my kind in extremely powerful."_

_Edward's strong cold hand reached out and grasped Bella's thigh fiercely, causing her heart rate to spike._

"_Some things about me Bella, you will never know. That knowledge is dangerous."_

_When Bella made a move to protest he gave her a look that stopped any verbal argument. _

"_And yes,"_

_His voice lightened up and his smile returned,_

"_you are that fragile."_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella never liked to fancy herself as being fragile.

Edward always seemed to emphasize her weakness as human and her susceptibility towards pain.

Now, buried to hilt by that exact person, she was only reminded of it more.

Bella surprised herself by not screaming. A sharp intake of breath was all she managed.

In her daze of unfamiliarity she was somewhat proud of herself.

It didn't last long.

Her vision was suddenly blinded by her tears, flowing freely as a result of her most private areas burning in searing pain.

"Oh…"

Her fingernails would have drawn blood from his shoulders if he had the capability of bleeding.

All of the muscles in her legs were flexed, freezing any movement from Edward. She was startlingly aware that if he wanted to continue, she would have no power to stop him.

_It thrilled her._

The revelations that Bella was experiencing during this entire ordeal were staring to scare her. With her breath held and her insides on fire she realized two things:

One, she wasn't sure that she wanted the nice Edward anymore. Bella thought she was delusional in wanting this dark and morbid side. She found it arousing the danger and adrenaline that he would boil within her. What did the magazines call it?

A _bad boy_.

Two, whatever knowledge beyond what she already knew about Edward and his kind were forbidden. Some things, he intended to stay secret.

And they would remain that way.

Bella was sure that if there was any further dark aspect of Edward's personality that she didn't know about, she would rather it stop here.

"_Some things about me Bella, you will never know. That knowledge is dangerous."_

Bella didn't doubt it.

Cramps assaulted her body, causing her walls to contract around his very hard, very cold member.

_Damn periods to the unwanted._

Her inner walls squeezed continuously, galvanizing movement from the man buried within her. Bella took in a stuttering gasp as she felt him grow larger within her.

"Bella…"

His growl came from above her, dark and lust-filled. Her moment of thought was interrupted and she was forced to confront the situation and the pain that came with it.

"Y-yes?"

She sounded pitifully weak.

Bella tried to focus her vision on Edward's face. It would bring her comfort if she could only see his…

A small thrust of Edward's hips sent her body back into mind-numbing pain. Bella tried her best not to move but any shift was painfully noticeable.

"W-wait… please wait…"

His growl tore through her.

"I can't Bella… I need to…"

Another small buck of the hips caused her to hiccup in pain. A deep moan sounded above her.

"I-I need to get u-used to it. It still h-hurts…"

Edward situated himself in a locked position above her. His control was dwindling.

"Please hurry."

_Blood._

"Please."

_Different blood._

"Bella…"

_Virgin blood._

"Hurry."

_Bella's blood._

"No."

"E-Edward?"

"_My_ blood."

"W-what?"

"_Mine_."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**-To Be Continued**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: I swear I want like 50 reviews for this chapter. Writing sex scenes are HARD! I've never done it before so please drop a comment and tell me how I'm doing.**

**A/N 2: SO sorry about the wait. This really was a bh to write. I hope all my faithful reviews haven't abandoned me. **

**Haha right?...right? …Hello? (cry)**

**Please review cuz I'm not sure about this chapter.**

**Part II will be up soon! (even sooner if you hit that button in the corner) hint hint**

**-**_**behappy101**_

_**P.S. Thanks to all who have barred with me on this story! You all are the best! (cheesy smile)**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N 3: So, I was reading chapter 4 and I suddenly got to the part where Edward screams "BELLA!" and I started busting up laughing because it reminded me of **_**A Streetcar Named Desire**_** when Stanley screams "STELLA!" Anyone?**

**Haha! I crack myself up.**


	10. Ours Part II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I have converted you to the dark side of fanfiction and Edward. GO ME.**

**A/N 2: Tsk. Well… I asked for 50 reviews… and got 60! Hell to the YES! You guys rock! Apparently I'm evil though because I made it into two parts. MWAHAHA. I'm so sorry about the wait, I had a medical appointment that left me in a wee bit o' pain. So I apologize faithful reviewer for taking so friggin long.**

**Your comments actually made me cry. No lie. I'm glad that my somewhat ability to write about a hot, dark and horny vampire has made you all write such heartfelt reviews. My favorites are included at the bottom.**

**Warnings: LEMON. Dark Eddie. Its part **_**2**_**! You know! You read last chapter!**

**You know the drill my loverlies. Review and tell me what y'all think!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period**_

_**Chapter 10: Ours**_

_**Part II**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Bella didn't have time to fathom what he was talking about before his hands landed on her body.

Strong cold hands palmed her breasts, kneading the flesh and causing her to arch her back off the bed to get closer.

Closer…

Her writhing however resulted in movement of the rest of her body, rocking her hips ever so slightly into him.

_Pain_…

Her walls contracted around him once more. Edward growled and substituted the thrusting of his hips into Bella with the journey of his sinful hands. As one of his hands continued to stimulate her breast, his other trailed to the valley between them, spreading his fingers and pushing on her sternum.

Bella felt her back touch the bed. She had not known she was arched or that she was even resisting him when he pushed her down. She watched his face for any betrayal of emotion.

"_None. Of course not.'_

Edward's hand between her breasts traveled down, lingering so torturously over her sensitive skin until he reached her belly button. Bella was usually the screeching child when it came to ticklish areas but when she was pinned to the bed with her lover buried inside her, it was forgotten.

"_Mine_…"

_Yours._

Edward's index finger extended and outlined her belly button a few times, causing multiple jolts from within her. Her hips bucked after a particularly sensitive spot and she felt him, if possible, go deeper.

'_Ah…'_

Edward's circles around her belly button started to get larger and larger. They traveled over her stomach and her ribs before the circle grew so large that his finger was touching the undersides of her breasts and where they were so intimately joined.

Edward's control was dwindling. The last thing he wanted to do to his Bella was to hurt her but he was having a difficult time not moving.

Compared to his cold want, hers was _burning_.

It also didn't help him at all that he was sheathed in blood.

_Bella's virgin blood._

Edward thought that when he tasted her before she was exquisite. Now he knew, without even tasting the blood he was covered in that this-

This was indeed the finest wine.

Edward's leg muscles were twitching with inactivity and his want was nearly painful without the movement it craved. That _he_ craved.

"Bella… Bella please…"

He meant it to sound strong and comforting but it came out in his ears as a plea. Beneath him he felt her move ever so slightly. Her clenched jaw and her shut eyes were loosening at a horrifyingly slow rate.

When her eyes did open, it stole his un-needed breath.

"E-Edward."

_Edward growled._

_Bella moaned._

_Edward pulled back._

_Bella gasped._

_Edward thrusted violently._

_Bella screamed._

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Edward growled.**_

Bella's eyes found him. They held tears of pain but he could see beyond it to a smile.

She did want him.

When Bella gave a slight inclination of the head and a weak grin-

Edward let go.

His fingers found the junction of Bella's legs, delighted to find that she was indeed very exited for him. He decided to toy with the nub of nerves and push down with needy force.

The bundle of nerves suddenly rolled to one side. Bella jumped and stiffened. Edward repeated the gesture.

_**Bella moaned.**_

'_God no._'

Torture.

Pure unbridled torture.

He had waited for this for over a hundred years. What were a few more moments?

No. He had waited for this. He wanted it now. He was already there. She hadn't waited this long. She didn't understand. She didn't know how much he wanted her. She didn't know how much he _needed_ her.

He couldn't wait. He wouldn't wait.

'_Mine.'_

_**Edward pulled back**_**.**

Edward wanted to scream from the loss of her tight hot canal. Her walls clenched at him fiercely. Her arousal wafted up to his nostrils and he looked down between their bodies to see where they were joined by a small measure.

_Beautiful_.

In one dominating act of sexual leadership, Edward had claimed her.

His want was protesting but his mind was reeling.

She was finally his. No one else's. He took what no other person possibly could.

Her innocence.

Finally his…

_Forever…_

_**Bella gasped**_**.**

She felt…empty.

Bella could feel her walls involuntary grasping for the mass of flesh it wanted to be filled with. The pain was dwindling and she wondered if it could subside completely before Edward truly let go of his inhibitions.

She almost didn't want it to.

'_That's masochism.'_

No.

'_That's love.'_

Bella wanted the pain to stay as a reminder that she was alive, that this was real, that he was truly with her now and forever.

_Forever…_

_**Edward thrusted violently.**_

Finally his…

_Finally mine…_

Edward for his part would've blacked out if he was capable of slumber.

Edward was squeezed into oblivion by her small body. She convulsed and writhed about, nearly tearing at the bedspreads when he was fully imbedded within her once more.

'_Heaven.'_

'_In this girl I love.'_

'_This piece of intimacy will be my heaven.'_

'_For I will never know it.'_

_**Bella screamed.**_

Inhibitions were lost with that one thrust. Edward's ears dully picked up Bella's scream.

He was surprised to find that it wasn't the scream of a pained and anguished girl, but the scream of a pleasured and wanton one.

She wanted this.

She was completely ready now.

And so was he.

Edward pulled back quickly and threw his hips forward again. His mind was hazing from the pleasure and the delicious smell wafting from between Bella's legs. His thrusts came one after another, scooting Bella further on the bed with his movements.

Bella, for her part was simply holding on.

There was nothing else she could do.

She had no power to control Edward any longer. Nor did she have any desire to.

Edward's hips assaulted Bella's already bruised thighs as his hard and cold want pumped in and out of her. The now familiar feeling of warmth and tingling grew from within her.

'_Is this what I have been begging for?'_

Edward must have been holding out on his real strength because his thrusts sped up and his movements became erratic. Her soft female organs were no match for his cold hard ones.

'_Is this why he hasn't consented to giving himself to me?'_

Bella moaned into Edward when his mouth met hers in a hungry kiss. His teeth bit and pulled at her lips and tongue, urging her to join him in this twisted love-making.

'_Is this making love?'_

Edward's thrusts were now forceful and strong. His hands grabbed at her breasts, two twin rose peaks ready for his attention.

_Roses_…

She remembered watching as Edward plucked an iron rose from the head mantel on his bed. Watching in fascination and horror as his hand easily clenched into a fist and turned the unyielding elegant rose into a mound of fine powder. It was the first time she felt she ever needed to be wary of him. It didn't stop her however. Then she remembered the memory…

'_I could kill you Bella.'_

'_Yes. You are that fragile.'_

'_Some things about me Bella, you will never know. That knowledge is dangerous.'_

'_Sometimes I forget how weak you are.'_

Bella started.

'_What am I?'_

Edward had picked up, if possible, even more speed. Her thoughts were halted as she watched him, his astoundingly beautiful face screwed up in what looked like a mass of pain, his eyes now darker than she had ever seen them.

Bella felt her orgasm approaching.

She didn't want it.

She wanted to watch him be weak for a moment.

She wanted to watch him be the fragile one for once.

She wanted to watch him surrender to her as she surrendered to him.

Bella's orgasm came anyway, knocking the breath out of her and assaulting her with waves of passion, ignoring her protests to watch him.

During her pleasure, Bella felt Edward halt above her.

_No_…

Bella gritted her teeth and moved her hands down to her bruised thighs on either side of his hips. In that moment she noticed blood on Edward's abdomen, no doubt her consummation blood had been forcefully taken from her body with his violent thrusts. Bella clenched her hands around the purpled skin.

The pleasure stopped.

_Edward_…

Above her, dark eyes starred down at her. His body was completely still for a mere moment later.

Dams broke loose.

Edward's thrusts came back with blinding force, knocking Bella so completely that she was sure the air was stolen from her lungs. Freezing cold erupted within her body at his release, galvanizing yet another round of pleasure where they were joined. Bella tried to take in stuttering gasps of air as she watched him.

_Weak…_

_Fragile…_

_Beautiful…_

All in a single moment as he let go. As she watched him she saw emotions play across his face, all too quickly and too fleetingly to pin point any singular one. Bella would think about it later and would recollect that in that moment of ecstasy, he looked-

_Human_.

Edward was numb and explosive all in the same moment. Bella was reacting but he was too blinded to tell how. He could very faintly control his strength but the action of controlling himself during release was near impossible.

His orgasm within her was like no other he had experienced on his own. He had only _imagined_ what it would be like to truly be inside his lover, but his imagination had hardly done it any justice.

Her walls contracted around him, warm and covered in her juices that he was the source of. He was indeed responsible for a bit it.

Edward came down from his ecstasy high and found Bella's face. She looked beautiful, happy, even with the tears blotting up her face.

The darkness of the room had lifted and he guessed it was his eyes, returning to normal after his emotions takeover.

"Bella."

She smiled weakly.

"I love you."

Fresh tears fell from her face as _her_ Edward leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

Their lips met.

'_Heaven.'_

'_In this girl I love.'_

'_This piece of intimacy will be my heaven.'_

'_For I will never know it.'_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Alice walked with Jasper in the woods looking for a quick snack to suppress her hunger before their next hiking trip.

They strolled hand-in-hand together. Navigating the woods slowly as she felt his power calming her as only he could.

Alice couldn't stop the images that bombarded her vision.

She fell to the ground, releasing Jasper's hand to catch herself.

"B-Bella…"

Images assaulted her eyes at an alarming rate, much more powerful and overbearing than her other sights.

Alice felt her throat tighten and convulse in a way that she was left heaving for air.

She might have remembered from her human life dry heaving.

But she couldn't.

Jasper's arms found their way around her midsection and pulled. Alice staggered to her feet and held on to the jacket that Jasper wore. Dizzy and horrified, she fell into his embrace and whispered in his ear.

"Take me home. _Quickly_."

Jasper nodded, still unaware of the situation and grabbed Alice under her knees and shoulders and sprinted home.

Godspeed Jasper.

_Godspeed_.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Last chapter is next! Then I start…dun duh duh DUH! THE SEQUAL! Edward is in a load of trouble. You bet ya.**

**Review please! I want to know what you all lovely people think!**

**So tell me!**

**I'm so glad you all have stayed with me on this morbid little piece of fanfiction and have encouraged me to continue on this project. I truly do love you all and your reviews have touched my heart.**

**Thank you.**

**-behappy101**

**P.S. See that button?**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**My favorite reviews from Chapter 9:**_

**About 'Mr. Sexay Beast' (you know who):**

philomina-You are like a GODDESS at writing dark edward! He's so sexy and evil heer but i want him! they should sell this dark edward at hot topic. youd just go and buy him...clothing optional! HE HE HE! PLEASE update soon im dying to find out what will happen!

**A/N: I would buy him**.

Lilithia-fallenangel- AH! cliff hangers, you're so evil! i love this story; you never really see this side of Edward even though we all know it's probably deep down somewhere. update please!! pretty please with a chocolate covered cullen on top?

**A/N: Chocolate covered cullen? HELL to the YES!**

Kaitipoola- Holy Shitfire! In other fanfics, I have seen hints of Edward-y badness. But never before have I seen the dark side of him so blatantly displayed. Your Edward is BAD. And in a very delicious way. I love it, and your sex scenes are very well done.

This is so different from reading about goody-two-shoes Edward having sex..."Bella, are you alright? Are you sure? Do you want me to stop? Maybe we should stop..." Hehe.

You're awesome. Rock on.

**A/N: See? See? I've converted all of you. **

**To top it all off, Kaitipoola thinks I'm awesome. **

**GO ME.**


	11. Heaven's Price

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! **

**A/N 2: I got 40 less reviews for the last chapter than chapter 9 so it obviously was not good enough for your reviews. I cried because I failed you all. 'sniff' Except Alter Eggo. Officially my newest best friend even though I don't know him/her. Go read her comment. It was lovely.**

**Warnings: This chapter is all in Edward's head and is EXTREMELY dark. You all liked dark Edward? I now introduce you to deranged Edward. DARK DARK DARK. Think dark like the Dark Knight. (Which by the way was AMAZING. Midnight show anyone?)**

**Thank you all for staying with me on this morbid little story and encouraging me to write the sequel. Thank you also for all those amazing reviews.**

**btw: Read _Edward's_**** last thought from chapter 10. It's important.**

**Read and **_**Enjoy**_**.**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**Period**_

_**Chapter 10: Heaven's Price**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Edward stared down at the girl resting under the blankets. Her breathing was hollow and deep but her eyebrows were fixed together, concentrated in dream. The sheet that was pulled under her chin was smeared in blood and smelled of their lovemaking. He reached down to pull aside a strand of hair that had fallen in her face and tucked it silently behind her ear. Nothing mattered except for this girl who was finally his.

_All_ of his.

Bella.

Edward never truly came down from his high of ecstasy. Even now his mind was still buzzing to take her again. To make her _his_ again.

_And no one else's_.

Edward gently lifted the sheet off her body and exposed Bella's body to him. The purple marks that she had sustained were a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin, marking her temporary for what he did to her.

Other injuries were not so fleeting.

Closing his eyes, Edward remembered the _after_.

Bella had erupted into tears after he had stopped. He was positive they were tears of joy but he wasn't sure what for.

Perhaps it was that he had finally consented to her wishes all along.

Perhaps it was that had come back to her in the end.

Or, perhaps it was simply that he didn't harm her as much as she thought.

Perhaps.

Edward cringed inwardly as he remembered trying to pull out of her. Edward's want did not cease and he was still exited and very hard when he lifted back from her clenching walls. He rested a cold hand on her stomach to soothe the screaming girl but it did little to help. Edward concluded that since his want was cold, it had been subsiding the burning on the inside, and when he had finally released himself from Bella, the pain took over.

She immediately blacked out.

Maybe it was for the best that she didn't stay awake to endure the pain of post-consummation.

Edward chuckled. He made it sound like an operation.

He returned to her body, blood nearly caking her thighs and wafting to his nostrils once again. His body responded and he had no control to suppress it. He looked down upon himself then, noticing the blood and her excitement on his member. Sickeningly it aroused him more.

_Monster_.

He stood and stretched, the muscles in his back protesting. Never taking his gaze off of the nude Bella on the bed he grabbed his jeans and slid into them gracefully making a quick work to run to the bathroom and return with fresh towels and some water.

In his moment of absence she had rolled onto her back, splaying her legs ever so slightly for his view. Edward growled, taking a towel and shoving under his jeans to between his legs to quickly clean himself off. Contact with himself exited him more and he couldn't help just giving himself one stroke.

His growl was deep and guttural, rocking his body with pleasure.

Disgusted with himself he gave a bitter laugh.

'_Oh Bella…'_

He gave himself another stroke.

'_You giving yourself to me…'_

He laughed again darkly.

'_Was truly the death of the rational.'_

With all his mental strength he pulled his hand back, fastening his jeans with difficulty with his excitement in the way. He pulled a fresh towel from the stack and dampened it with water.

Moving over Bella he was careful not to wake or agitate her injuries, he began with her neck, working down to rub at her collarbone. As his hands traveled to her breasts he began remembering from his fogged memory what he had done to her for her to receive all the injuries that she did.

Looking down upon her body and knowing that he was the source of the injuries was punishment enough for inflicting them.

But alas, it was not.

Edward knew vaguely that Alice had seen what he did. He knew that someone was on their way to find him. He was aware that he could never hide from them.

Or hide what he had done.

He had tasted human blood.

_Bella_'s blood.

He had tasted what was forbidden.

_It was time for heaven's price._

Perhaps it was the one hundred plus years that had driven him past the brink of reason. He had been denied true human blood for so long that when the opportunity presented itself to him, he could not deny it.

'_What is the cost of the finest wine_?'

He would surely find out.

Edward continued to clean Bella's body until he reached the junction of her thighs. He situated himself between her legs again and inhaled deeply. Her thighs were coated and her cycling blood was still draining. His keen senses picked up her consummation blood within all of it.

Edward reeled back. This was torture, pure torture to not take what he wanted. She was unconscious and couldn't consent to him tasting her. He wouldn't do that.

A small voice spoke up in the back of his mind.

_You could…_

'I wouldn't be able too stop myself if I did.'

_You will never have this blood again…_

'Bella would never forgive me.'

_Bella would never know._

'But I would.'

Edward waited for the voice to come back. He was surprised when it didn't retaliate.

Would the knowledge that he tasted Bella without her consent really stop him? How much more guilt could he endure?

"I could survive more."

Edward started at the sound of his own voice aloud. This wasn't the small voice, it was his own. He dropped the towel onto the bed and gripped the sheets on either side of her hips.

"She is mine now."

No voice was stopping him. There wasn't any argument inside his head. It was all one sided and it frightened him. Was this his true nature?

"Her body is mine."

On his own violation, he watched as his hand neared her center with horror. He knew that it was sick and twisted to want this again, fully aware of what it would result in.

He lost control the first time. And here he sat with his blood-coated fingers ready to venture to the darkness again.

_He wanted the darkness_.

He couldn't live without that feeling of power and ownership. Poor Bella was simply the receiving end of a drug that Edward had no intention of quitting.

_Poor Bella_…

Edward extended his elegant and soiled tongue past his perfect teeth to taste the virgin blood of his lover.

Bella's wall caved in when Edward threw his body against it. If he hadn't known why they called it a blood-curdling scream before, the one he issued from his mouth was the very definition of it.

_The finest wine_…

Edward fell to the ground, rolling around and clenching his fists. His kneeing wails and growls were unsettling and deranged.

After a short while, Edward's breathing somewhat leveled out. He dragged himself to a sitting position on the floor.

He couldn't explain his happiness. Perhaps it wasn't happiness. He might have confused it with rage… or sorrow. He shook his head back and forth, trying to regain some consciousness.

_I can't feel anything_…

The fact that his senses were on the bust was probably the reason he didn't feel himself standing up. It was probably the reason that he didn't care that Bella's wall sported a large gash. It was also probably the reason that he didn't react to the mirror on Bella's desk, reflecting at him red eyes.

Edward gave a dark smile into the mirror, rather liking the blood hue his eyes transformed into.

Picking up the discarded towel on the bed, Edward returned to Bella and began wiping away at the blood at her legs.

He didn't need anymore of her blood.

He had taken her.

He was aware now of his true nature.

'_And all it took'_, he laughed, '_was your help love_.'

The death of the rational.

How ironic.

That it spurred the birth of darkness within Edward.

_No, it was there all along. It just needed an incentive_.

She was the incentive.

Edward continued to clean Bella's legs until the blood was gone. The bruises still remained but it was considerably cleaner. He grabbed the last clean towel and folded it neatly, spreading Bella's thighs and situating it between them so it could catch the blood-flow and prevent any more mess.

Crossing the room to her closet he ignored the figure in the doorway, opening the door and retrieving a spare comforter before returning to the bed and covering Bella's body.

Only finally had he safely tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead did he turn to face Carlisle.

He knew. It didn't matter if Alice had told him. Edward's blood shot eyes told him all.

He had tasted what was forbidden.

_It was time for heaven's price._

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_**The End**_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. **

**I love you all and I applaud **_**you**_** reader.**

**Once again, **_**Thank you**_**.**

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N: SEQUEL TIME BABAY! The name of it is going to be '**_**The Finest Wine**_**.' Don't roll your eyes at me! If you knew what was going to happen you would name it that too! So ahem…**

**Review, and I'll update quicker on the sequel. Eddie-poo is in a bit o-trouble. You bet your ass… or bottom dollar.**

**A/N 2: I'm going to write a fluff story before I begin the sequel. Stop yelling at me. It's been in my head since chapter 4 and I refuse to let it sit in my small brain for another duration of a story. It's going to be called '**_**Bobby pins**__**'**_**. Watch out for it.**

**Please review my loverlies! I want to hear what you think. I really do.**

**Love y'alls.**

**Thank you.**

**-behappy101**


End file.
